La recompensa del ninja
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: Despues de la Cuarta gran guerra ninja, todas las aldeas vuelven a la normalidad pero para un ninja normalidad es un termino relativo pues todo los dias tiene que trabajar para mantener la paz en su aldea pero al final todos tienen su recompensa


_**Nota del autor**_: Hola, en primera y como me es costumbre les doy las gracias por leer esta historia en segunda me presento en esta sección de fanfictions (yo solo he escrito fics de one piece) pero tengo en mente varios para el anime de Naruto y en verdad les agradecería que me dejaran algún comentario con sus opiniones, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, demandas etc.

_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo de Naruto sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán, esto es solo una historia sin ámbito de lucro

_**La recompensa del Ninja**_

-¡Byakugan¡ -

-Kiba-kun, los ninjas enemigos se encuentran a medio kilometro de distancia—

-Gracias Hinata, le informare a los demás para que vaya por ellos tu por lo mientras descansa, has estado patrullando todo el día —_Me dijo, yo solo asentí estaba tan cansada que no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar, además tenia razón el día de hoy había sido agotador _

_Para empezar espías de la aldea del sonido se habían infiltrado en konoha, Naruto-Kun y Kakashi- sensei fueron tras ellos y los detuvieron pero eso solo era una distracción, pues un escuadrón de ambus rebeldes trataba de entrar en la aldea, La hokage-sama nos mando a mi a Kiba, Shino y a Rock Lee a detenerlos pero estos ninjas eran muy escurridizos y tardamos todo el día para encontrarles y cuando lo hicimos se desato una batalla extenuante _

_Tanto, que no me quedo chakra ni energías para ir saltando por los techos hasta llegar a mi casa además eso a mi no me gusta por eso me fui caminando tranquilamente, hasta que el sonido de una explosión capto mi atención _

-¡Naruto¡, ¡Kakashi que rayos paso_¡- Escuche los gritos de Sakura inmediatamente pensé en que algo malo le había pasado a Naruto, no se como paso pero mi cuerpo reacciono y rápidamente fui a donde estaban , Pero ¡Ho¡ gran sorpresa con la que me encontré, si estaban heridos pero no de gravedad lo que pasaba era_

-Jajajajajajajaja—Escuche la risa de Sakura a todo pulmón y la de algunos presentes pero estas mas discretas—Per..o como jajaja como acabaron así jajaja—_Trataba de hablar mi amiga pero con tanta risa muy apenas podía articular palabra, y no era para menos, al principio no entendía pero cuando fije mi vista en Naruto-kun y Kakashi- sensei Lo comprendí_

_Ambos estaban con heridas leves en todo el cuerpo, el cabello quemado y en algunas partes mocho (ósea con huecos XD) sin cejas y con la cara rasguñada en si su aspecto era cómico pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que ambos solo estaban en ropa interior. _

_La de Kakashi sensei era el típico bóxer blanco con corazones rojos pero estos tenían escrito las palabras "I love you Anko" La de Naruto, era un bóxer negro con estampado del sharingan en todas partes. Todos los barones ahí presentes los miraban con una cara de burla, pero las féminas del lugar a excepción de Sakura observaban muy detenidamente la anatomía de ambos, pero en especial la de Naruto._

_No pude evitarlo, al verlo el sonrojo invadió mis mejillas, no me desmaye pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a serlo, si con tan solo la cercanía de Naruto-Kun pierdo la conciencia, ahora tan cerca y en esa situación era cuestión de tiempo para caer inconsciente pero gracias a kami no lo hice _

-Ya Sakura no te rías de tu sensei,-_Dijo un Kakashi mas apenado que irritado al verse en esta situación_

-Si Sakura no te rías tan fuerte por favor—_Escuche hablar a Naruto mientras trataba de taparse, haciendo la escena mas graciosa _

-Pe..ro es que jajaja es que jajaja se ven tan graciosos y di..jaja.. ganme como paso—

-Pues veras, los espías que capturamos y que empezamos a interrogar eran..

-Clones explosivos del sonido—_Termino de decir Kakashi-sensei mas relajado_

-¿Clones explosivos del sonido?—_Dije en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera oírlo, la verdad no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí_

-Si, Hinata es una técnica originaria de su aldea muy efectiva pero Gracias a Kami Naruto y yo pudimos alejarnos antes de sufrir mas daño—_Me contesto Kakashi, la verdad el sabia muy bien quien estaba presente al igual que todos, pero el pobre de Naruto-Kun no se había dado cuenta de quien mas estaba observando tal cómica escena,._

-Hinata-chan—_Grito sorprendido_—Cuando llegaste, pero que pena, Gomen—_Se disculpo con migo al principio me entristeció saber que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero el ver su cara llena de sonrojo me alegro el día, yo HINATA HYUGA hice sonrojar al gran ninja Naruto y eso que antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí no mostro ni una pisca de pena ni nada de eso ni siquiera al ser observado por Sakura._

_Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando Anko se acercó a Kakashi con un cambio de ropa _

-jejeje, creo que hablaremos mas tarde verdad _– Anko no le respondió solo le dio una mirada de avergonzada, molesta y alegre guao, cuantos sentimientos juntos pensé _

-Hey Anko no me trajiste algo de ropa—

-Que, me ves cara de Liverpool o que—

-Argg pero si a Kakashi sensei si le trajiste ropa por que no aprovechaste y me traías algo a mi—

-Tsk, cálmate Naruto yo tengo mis razones, además creo que cierta kunoichi tímida estaría encantada de verte así por mas tiempo –

_Yo estaba oyendo atentamente la conversación y al escuchar lo último dirigí mi vista hacia Anko-san, esta me guiño un ojo y murmuro un "suerte" antes de desaparecer. La verdad aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene razón, pero bueno creo que al final todos tenemos un pequeño lado pervertido _

-Argg estúpido clon explosivo como odio esas cosas, solo hacen pasar vergüenzas Argg

-Naruto para pasar vergüenzas tú te pintas solo, además no se te ha ocurrido la idea de irte a tu casa a ponerte ropa—_Dijo Sakura_

-Eso es lo que voy hacer, nos vemos luego—

_Cuando Naruto trato de irse no pudo pues se cayo al suelo y dio un pequeño alarido de dolor inmediatamente me acerque a ayudarlo a levantarse, en ese momento me di cuenta, estaba abrazando a un medio desnudo Naruto me sonroje y sentí desmayarme pero no lo hice, al contrario lo sujete con mas fuerza _

-Ajam, Ajam— _El carraspeo de Kakashi llamo mi atención_- creo que Naruto debe descansar de sus heridas, Hinata podrías hacernos le favor de llevarlo a su casa, yo también estoy muy cansado y no podría con su peso

-Eto…-M_urmure_

-Kakashi sensei no se preocupe usted descanse que yo me encargo del Baka de Naruto, vamos Hinata dámelo—

_Al escuchar eso mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo, abrase a Naruto con mas fuerza como si fuera la ultima ves que nos viéramos, como si trataran de quitarme algo que es mio y eso no lo iba a permitir_

-No—_Dije con firmeza_

-¿Eh?—Sakura se sorprendió

-No, yo puedo llevar a Naruto-kun a su casa además de tratar sus heridas—Dije en un tono bajo pero no tanto

-Pero tu no eres un ninja medico, además sufres desmayos cuando estas cerca de naruto lo mejor es que yo lo lleve—_Se acercó mientras decía eso _

-Sakura basta ya hablamos de esto, además te necesito para que cures mis lesiones después de eso iremos a la torre del hokage a llenar el informe correspondiente

_¿Ya hablamos de esto?, esas palabras me dieron mucha curiosidad y mas la respuesta de mi amiga_

-Pero sensei usted sabe que yo..—_Murmuraba mi amiga _

-Hinata llévate a Naruto y luego ve a tu casa a descansar, tu también te mereces un respiro—_Me hablo Kakashi ignorando los murmuro de Sakura _

-Hai —_Respondí mientras desaparecía en la tranquilidad de la noche, lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue a Kiba, Choiji y Lee muertos de Risa mientras veian las fotos que le tomaron a naruto, Mientras Ino, Tenten y Sai se acercaban a Sakura y murmuraban algo que no alcanze a escuchar _

_Por suerte camino de regreso no había nadie y durante todo el trayecto permaneció inconsciente, pero al llegar a su casa despertó_

-Pero que—_Pregunto desorientado_ —Hinata-chan, que paso—

-Naruto-kun despertaste—

-¿Despertar?

-Si es que te des…

-entonces fue un sueño—Dijo desconcertado

-¿Sueño?

-Si uno muy raro, soñé que estaba en una misión con Kakashi y que luego ocurrió una explosión, que nos dejo en ropa interior

-A, Naruto-kun sobre eso…-_Murmure_

-Y después un ángel me llevo hasta mi casa

-Naruto-kun— _Creí que ya no podía sonrojarme mas, pero lo hice y con tan solo esa palabrita "Ángel"_ —Naruto-kun no, n..o no fue un sue..ño—_Tartamudeé_

-¿Eh, Entonces no fue un sueño? eso explica por qué el ángel era igual de hermosa que tu

_Esas palabras no me las esperaba y lo que hizo después mucho menos , Ya que Naruto me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, yo ya estaba dudando si esto era verdad o uno de mis mas añoradas fantasias _

-Gracias por todo Hinata, y por cierto no creas que no escuche lo que dijiste en la batalla contra pain

_Estaba en shok, en verdad yo estaba segura de que esto era un sueño pero no recordaba haberme ido a dormir _

-Hey Dobe—_La voz de Sasuke me confirmo que no estaba soñando_

-Sasuke pensé que ya estabas dormido—

-Lo estaba, pero haces mucho escandalo y por cierto…

_En un rápido movimiento Sasuke lanzo un kunai que rompió el elástico del bóxer haciendo que este cayera al piso _

-La próxima ves que quieras ropa interior limpia lava la tuya y no te pongas la mía –

-Arggg a veces no lo soporto, pero bueno es mi mejor amigo verdad Hinata '¡HINATA¡, ¡Hinata Despierta, no te desmayes! Necesito decirte que te amo

-Baka no se va a morir solo se desmayo ya cállate—

-Cállate tu emo, que no te guste el romance no significa que se lo arruines a los demás

-Naruto-kun-_No pude mas ,lo ultimo que vi fue a Naruto desnudo abrazándome después me desmaye la verdad ese día fue muy cansado por todo el trabajo que hubo en la aldea pero al final tuve mi recompensa y vaya que estoy agradecida _

_Al día siguiente Naruto y yo hablamos para aclarar todo, claro perdí el conocimiento un par de veces en especial cuando me besaba, por el momento no puedo evitarlo y sé que tardare un poco acostumbrarme pero no importa, ahora soy feliz a pesar del estresante trabajo ninja que hay por parte de la aldea al final del día tengo mi recompensa _

_Por cierto nota Mental: Llevar arreglos y tarjetas de "recupérate pronto" a Rock lee, Kiba y a Choji y uno especial a mi amado Naruto-kun que diga "No persigas a tus amigos cerca de un acantilado" _

_**FIN**_

_**Nota del autor: **_Primeramente vuelvo a darles las gracias por leer la historia y en verdad les suplico que dejen un rewier ya sea para dar su opinión felicitaciones, sugerencias dudas demandas etc. Recuerden que sus comentarios sirven como inspiración y aliento a los escritores

Muchas gracias por leer

: D dejen rewier plees


End file.
